Fenrir
by Liexi
Summary: He was a Faunus. An outcast of society. A freak. But that didn't mean he couldn't change that. That didn't mean he couldn't become a Hunter and prove that Faunus and Humans could work together. It will be a long road filled with trials and tribulations, but he knows things never come easy.
1. Welcome to Beacon

"We are not animals! Give Faunus equal rights!"

Cries of protest echoed throughout the streets of a big neighborhood of a city. A crowd full of people with animal ears and tails of all kinds held up signs and marched the streets the cries still echoing out.

"We are people! We deserve rights!"

Humans stood on the sidewalk, watching the crowd move with looks of disgust and hate on their faces.

"_There's those damn Faunus again…"_

"_Shit, didn't they learn after the war?"_

"_Don't worry, the police will be here soon."_

As if the words were magical, police sirens blared in the distance, shortly followed by the sound of engines. Soon, a squad of police cars appeared, coming to a halt in front of the group, followed by large black vans. Riot police ran out of the vans and took position before the crowd. Civilians begin to leave the premise, knowing things would get ugly.

A lone man stepped out of one of the cars, observing the scene in front of him with a look of irritation on his face. He sighed and pulled out a megaphone.

"That's as far as you all go! Now put an end to this nonsense, and go-OW!"

The man was interrupted as a rock nailed him right in the forehead, knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"Take that, you human!"

The culprit was a small young boy with messy silver hair and similarly colored wolf ears. He wore a grey shirt and pair of torn jeans, and his green eyes shone with hate as he growled every bit like a feral wolf at the men before him.

"We won't let you guys control us anymore! The White Fang won't let you!" He picked up another rock, throwing it at the police once again. It flew through the air before smashing into a window.

The crowd of Faunus yelled in approval at the boy's actions, causing the police to tense. With the way the riot was closing in on them, it wouldn't be long before the protest turned violent.

"Release the tear gas!"

On cue, large canisters came flying out from behind the police man and the protestors began to scatter. Gas begin to fill the area, alongside the screams and shouts of the Faunus. The riot police arrested any that came their way, some of the officers breaking off to arrest others trying to escape.

The young wolf Faunus ran down an alleyway, trying his best to escape the police after him. As he turned an alley, he tripped and fell to the ground, his head hitting the asphalt hard. Slowly losing consciousness, he saw several shadows on the walls getting larger.

He knew he was going to be caught, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

* * *

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZ-_

"Same dream again huh…" A male voice drawled, followed by the sound of ruffling.

In a barren bedroom, a young male sat up in his bed, dressed in only a black undershirt and a pair of grey shorts. He grunted, scratching the back of his silver hair.

'_Today's the day, huh?'_

Yawning and showing his enlarged canines, he got out of his bed with his large and bushy tail following him. Grabbing a quick set of clothes, he walked over to the bathroom, closing the door after him. Even though he lived alone in a small apartment and rarely visited another person's house, it was just something he did.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked out wearing a black t-shirt along with red, unattached sleeves. Baggy black cargo pants and matching black shoes completed the outfit. And then, on the back of his pants, there was a large holster.

Picking his wolf ears a bit, he walked over to a wall near his bed, grabbing the weapon hanging there.

He grinned at the sight of his creation. At first, it looked like an oversized desert eagle made of mithril with a bayonet. But there was more to it than that.

Yuri grabbed the gun's handle and wrenched it down. With the press of a button on the side, the barrel of the gun split open, like a gaping maw, and a blade came sliding out. When it was fully extended, the handle popped back into position, now a sword hilt.

The wolf Faunus gave his gunblade a few practice swings before switching it back to its gun form and placing it in the holster on his pants. Despite its size, the weapon was quite light, and Yuri had no trouble carrying it.

'_Weapon's good, so I think I'm straight.' _He turned around to see two bags packed near his bedroom door. He sighed, looking out his window with a smile.

"To Beacon Academy!"

* * *

The bus ride to the Airstrip had been relatively short.

Though that could just be because he was the only one riding the bus and didn't have to deal with random stops or the occasional dirty looks from the humans that usually boarded.

It was a quick check in to the Airship as well. He just showed them his ID, gave them his luggage, and then he was on the ship.

The wolf Faunus sat on one of the benches, quietly listening to his headphones. The music helped calm him down. He needed it, considering how excited he was.

He was finally going to begin his journey towards becoming a Hunter. After years of people telling him he couldn't make it, he was finally that much closer to his dream.

Sighing, he looked around and observed the other students.

There were two girls that caught his eye, one with long blond hair and the other with short red hair with a red hood. From the way the two interacted, he could guess they were quite close. Also, the blonde seemed quite familiar to Yuri.

The wolf Faunus turned his head and looked at the far side of the ship. At that end, he saw a girl with long black hair reading a book, sitting quietly by herself. However, there was something about her that Yuri couldn't quite place, something that seemed to put him off.

Shrugging, he turned to see a white-haired girl talking to what appeared to be her butler. She turned around and locked eyes with Yuri, before giving him a scary glare.

Yuri flinched at her hostility for a moment before whistling and turning his attention elsewhere.

There was this blonde boy that look like he was going to… well, did throw up. Yuri gave the boy a look of sympathy as the blonde emptied his lunch into a nearby trashcan.

"Yo, Yuri that you?!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow and pulled out his earphones after hearing his name called. Turning around, he saw the blonde girl walking towards him, pulling the red haired girl behind her, much to that girl's chagrin.

After seeing that, Yuri remembered who the blonde was. "You're… Yang Xiao Long right?" he asked, getting a grin from the girl.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Yang dragged the girl behind her out front. "And this here is my little sister, Ruby Rose!"

"Um, hi." The younger girl smiled, albeit a little nervously. "My name's Ruby."

Yuri grinned, showing his canines. "Don't worry, I don't bite… _much."_

Ruby jumped a bit, and Yang snickered. The blonde patted her younger sister's head to calm her down before turning back to Yuri.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere." Yang crossed her arms, her confident smile still on her face. "I remember you from some of my classes."

"Yeah. Same here." Yuri stood up, grinning in return. "Nice to see a friendly face here, even though we weren't really friends."

"Hey, who's to say we can't be friends here?" Yang asked, before draping her arm around Ruby's neck, pulling her closer. "This one right here needs friends badly!"

"Yang!"

Yuri chuckled. "She can join the club then. I'm pretty friendless myself."

"Ah, yeah. Must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang realized what she said and grew somewhat nervous. "Well that came out wrong."

Yuri shook his head, laughing. "Don't worry. It's alright." He placed his hands behind his head. "I know you meant no harm. It's all good."

Yang seemed to relax and Ruby giggled at her sister's mistake before the blonde elbowed her.

Yuri laughed a bit at the two before picking up a foul odor in the air. _'Oh god. That smells like… Crap. Vomit Boy.'_

He whimpered, trying to cover up his nose but the smell was too strong.

At these times, he really hated his sense of smell.

"You alright there, Yuri?" Yang asked, concerned, noticing that the wolf Faunus seemed like he was in pain.

Ruby let out a nervous laugh. "I think I know what's wrong. Remember the boy who vomited?" Ruby gave Yuri a sympathetic look. "I think Yuri's sense of smell is taking notice now."

Yang grimaced. "Wow, that's gotta suck! Stay strong Yuri!"

It was a very uncomfortable ride to Beacon from that point on.

* * *

"Yang, you were right."

The blonde gave Yuri a confused look. "About what?"

"It's hard being a Faunus." Yuri sighed in relief as the smell finally began to leave his senses.

Yang laughed, patting Yuri on the back as they walked out of the airship.

The sudden action nearly caused him to fall over.

'_Girl's stronger than she looks.' _Yuri shook his head, and then decided to ask about something that had been bothering him for a while.

And tease an obviously shy girl while he was at it.

"Ruby," he said with an impish smile. "Is there a reason you're staring at my ass?"

Said girl snapped out of her stupor, turning a bright red. "What?! Ah, I- You see...!" Ruby fidgeted, flustered at Yuri's unexpected words.

"You know… you have to take me out to dinner first if you want to go that far." Yuri explained, turning back to look at her with a wolfish grin on his face.

Ruby could feel her face growing hotter with every passing moment. "I-It's not what you think! I mean, I wasn't-! You… Um..."

Yang threw an arm around Ruby and wiped away a fake tear. "My little sister is growing up so fast!" She sniffled. "I mean, she's already checking out a guy she's just met!"

Ruby threw off her sister's arm and glared. "I wasn't staring at his ass!"

Unfortunately for the young girl, her yell had attracted attention. Quite a few students turned towards the three, various expressions of shock and amusement on their faces.

Ruby shrunk behind her sister, face still bright red.

Yang and Yuri shared a laugh, much to the younger girl's embarrassment.

The wolf Faunus clasped his hands behind his head, grinning. "I'm messin Ruby, so what were you really staring at?"

"Um…" Ruby pointed at the holster behind him. "I was curious about your weapon."

"Oh? You mean this thing?"

He pulled the gunblade from behind him, lifting it up in front of Ruby. "It's just the weapon I made at Signal. Just a plain old… er, Ruby?"

The younger girl's silver eyes sparkled as they surveyed the weapon. "Oooh! Can I hold it?!"

Taken aback by Ruby's sudden excited outburst, all Yuri could do was nod as she snatched the weapon out of his hand, examining every detail with the look of a child in a candy store.

Yang sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Looks like Ruby is in her weapon geek mode."

"She's like this often?" Yuri asked, watching as Ruby whipped out the blade part, still admiring the weapon.

He just hoped she didn't cut something off.

"Yeah!" Yang grinned, giving Ruby a look. "I wish she was this excited about making friends."

Ruby stopped her excited studying of the weapon to give her sister a look. "Hey!" She frowned. "I just love meeting new weapons! It's like meeting new people, only better!"

Yuri laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. "I can see what Yang means. But please, can I have my weapon back?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah here you go." She gave him the gunblade back, though seemed hesitant in parting with it.

Yuri whipped it back into gun mode before placing it back in its holster.

"Hey Yang!"

The blonde turned her head to see a familiar group of people calling out to her, waving their hands. She grinned, waving back.

"Former classmates?" Yuri asked, recognizing the group of students from his class.

Yang nodded, smiling. "Yeah! So I gotta go!" Seeing her sister about to protest, she wrapped her right arm around Yuri pulling him close. "Don't worry Ruby, Yuri here will make sure you're alright!"

"What?" The wolf Faunus started to protest. "I was actually going to-"

"_Won't you?"_

"...Do something that can totally wait until later!" Outside, Yuri laughed. On the inside, he was whimpering like a puppy. _'Just met this girl like ten minutes ago, and she already scares me...'_

"One last thing…" Yang pulled Yuri closer, giving him an uncharacteristic glare. "If you try anything with my sister while I'm gone… you'll regret it. Understand?"

This time Yuri really did whimper, his dog ears shaking along with his body. "G-G-Got it."

Yang smiled, any traces of malice gone in an instant. "Good boy!" She patted him on the head before turning away. "Take care now, bye!" She dashed off into the crowd with her friends and headed towards the academy.

"Great. She ditched me already." Ruby huffed and turned around to walk away. She didn't get to take more than a step before tripping on something.

White luggage flew into the air, followed by a loud, painful crash. "Ouch!"

"You alright there Ruby?" Yuri asked, jogging over to the downed girl and offering her a hand. Ruby accepted it, allowing the Faunus to help her up.

"What are you two _doing_?!"

The two turned around to see the white haired girl that Yuri had seen earlier on the airship approaching them, an angry look in her light blue eyes. Stopping in front of them, she picked up one of the suitcases and opened it to check the contents.

Seeing that it was undamaged, the white-haired girl let out a sigh, then turned and glared at the Yuri and Ruby. "Are you two aware of the contents in here?!" she yelled. "What type of damage you could have caused?!"

The girl focused her glare at Ruby, pulling out a jar of dust from the case. "This is Dust, mined and purified by the Schnee Quarry!"

"Uhh-" Ruby began before being cut off.

"What are you, brain dead?" The girl sneered, shaking her head. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Yelling this as she shook the dust, she seemed unaware of the dust beginning to trigger a reaction from Ruby amidst her lecture. Yuri covered his nose, managing to limit the dust a bit, before noticing Ruby begin to look a little strange.

'_Uh-oh...'_

"Is any of this sinking in that brain of your's!? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"A-A-Achoo!"

_BOOM!_

A small explosion rang out as dust flew in the air. Yuri raised his arms to cover himself, waiting for the smoke to settle. When it finally did, he saw the two girls covered in soot and looking quite comical. He smirked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Unbelievable!" The white haired girl cried out. "This is exactly what I was talking about, you dolt!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby yelled, pushing her fingers together and looking away to try and avoid the glare.

"I mean really! How careless are you?!"

"Hey chill, she didn't mean it." Yuri said, putting an arm in front of Ruby to defend her from the white-haired girl's verbal barrage. "It was an accident, we're sorry."

The girl turned her attention towards him, and her glare instantly turned into one of disgust. "I did not say you could talk to me!

Yuri flinched back. _'What's her deal?' _

"Hey, you don't have to yell at him!" Ruby retorted, getting annoyed with the yelling the girl was doing. "We've said we were sorry! What's your problem anyway, princess?!"

"Heiress actually."

The three turned to see a long black haired girl approaching them. Her outfit reminded them of a butler's, completed with a black bow on top of her head. Her amber eyes stared at them, bored, as she tossed the jar of dust to the white haired girl.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…" The girl started.

Weiss beamed in pride, smirking. "It's nice to see someone here knows how to act when it comes to-"

"...The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl finished, a barely hidden smirk on her face at seeing the Schnee's pride shot to hell.

Yuri and Ruby snickered as Weiss glared at the new girl. "How dare you! The nerve of... Ugh!" She turned on her heel to leave, as more butlers came along to take away the luggage.

As Ruby called out to the heiress, Yuri noticed the black haired girl begin to leave.

'_Something about that girl… seems off. She smells like...' _Realization hit him, as a grin appeared on his face.

"Ruby, I'm going to take off." He quickly told the girl, before running after the black haired mystery that caught his interest.

Ruby turned around only to see Yuri was a good distance away from her.

She fell to her knees, groaning. "When are people going to stop ditching me today?"

* * *

It didn't Yuri long at all to find the girl. He found her in the library standing in front of one of the bookcases. Quickly straightening himself out, he walked over to her.

"Hey there!"

She turned her head to see the wolfish grin Yuri was known for. The girl shook her head placed a finger against her mouth, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Oh… right. Sorry," he said in a hushed tone before walking over to her.

The girl sighed, crossing her arms. "Is there something you need?"

"What? A guy can't come in here to read a book?" Yuri shrugged, smirking. "I just wanted to see what they got right now."

"You're a horrible liar you know." She sighed, giving him a knowing stare. "I knew you were following me. Mind telling me why?"

"Well that's not surprising," Yuri muttered, ignoring the last question. His smirk widened, showing canines. "Wolves aren't as good at stealth when it comes to cats."

Like he thought, the girl tensed, but quickly relaxed. "Your point is?"

"You're a pretty bad liar too." He poked her bow, getting a twitch from it. "Kitty."

The girl froze, her eyes widened. "How did you?!"

Yuri grinned and placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh!"

The girl paused, took a breath, and then continued in a whisper. "_How did you know?!"_

"I can smell the cat on you." Yuri explained, before giving her bow another poke. "The twitching of the bow just confirms it. Those are your ears. You can't fool the nose of a wolf Faunus."

"Tch!" She looked away, covering her bow. "So… what are you going to do? Tell everyone?"

"What would I get out of that? I'm a Faunus too you know." He shrugged, smiling. "I just wanted to know why you were going to such lengths to hide it."

"Not everyone can show their heritage in pride." She looked down at the ground as if she was reminiscing about an memory. "_Especially not me…"_

Yuri nodded. He was aware that some Faunus would try to cover up their ears and tail in attempt to escape discrimination.

He clenched his fist in frustration. _'How messed up can this world be where you can't even show your heritage in pride?'_

"We should get going…"

Yuri snapped out of his thoughts, noticing the girl put up a book that was in her hands. "It's time for the ceremony."

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that." He began to walk towards the exit. Before he left, the cat Faunus spoke up once again.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Hmm?" Yuri turned around to see the girl looking at him. She pointed at herself.

"My name's Blake Belladonna." Blake said once again, before giving him an expectant look. "And yours would be…?"

Yuri gave her a wolfish grin, placing his hands behind his head. "Name's Yuri Quinn! Nice to meet you!"

"Shh!"

"Enough of that!"

* * *

Thank you to WhizKidHV for betaing.

This is weird, never thought I'd ever be doing an OC fic. But after watching RWBY, there's just too much potential for OCs. I couldn't resist.

This story is just going to cover Volume 1 and chapters won't be as long as my usual ones which are over 10k. But I will put effort on to this story. If I like it, it'll be a series of fics covering the volumes of RWBY, along with some of my own little changes.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	2. The Ceremony

Yuri was bored.

As he walked back with Blake towards the ceremony that would take place, he was getting a full understanding of the girl's personality.

She was very quiet. She never spoke more than five words in a sentence to him. In fact, she never spoke to him at all unless he tried to make small talk with her.

It was honestly a little frustrating for him.

He had thought, considering they were both Faunus, that they could get along. When she decided to give him her name despite him not asking for it, he thought that maybe she had taken an interest in him.

Maybe it was because he was a wolf Faunus and she was a cat Faunus. Their animal species had been rivals for a very long time, so maybe that carried on to the Faunus as well.

He didn't know, and it was starting to irritate him.

"We're here."

The wolf Faunus snapped out of his thoughts at Blake's words and saw that they had indeed arrived at the main hall of Beacon Academy, as many students crowded the area.

'_Damn, I heard this was the largest amount of new students Beacon had gotten in a while, but this is incredible.' _Yuri looked on amazed by amount of people, even noticing several Faunus among them. He grinned, turning to look towards Blake.

Only to see the girl had disappeared.

'_Heh, probably couldn't wait to ditch me.' _Yuri thought with an amused smile on his face. He was far from done with that girl.

She would be fun to mess with.

"Yo Yuri!"

Yuri turned to see a grinning Yang waving him over. Smiling, he calmly walked over to her, only to be brought into a headlock as soon as he got close.

"So, wanna explain what happened to looking after my sister?" Yang asked him cheerfully, but there was a hidden edge in her tone that promised retribution to a wrong answer.

Yuri began to sweat and it only increased as Yang's hold tightened. He knew he'd have to pick his words carefully, or the girl wouldn't hesitate to beat him up right there and then.

He'd seen her do it at Signal once. It was quite an eye opening experience.

"I… got distracted!" He grinned nervously as he tried to calm the girl down. "I saw someone who caught my interest, and went after her."

Yang deadpanned. "So, you went off to hit on someone."

"Like how you went off to hang out with your friends?" Yuri retorted, his annoyance overcoming his fear. "I wasn't hitting on the girl either. I can't say why, but she caught my interest."

Yang narrowed her eyes at the Faunus before letting him go. sighing. "I just hope she's alright…"

"Yeah she is." Yuri pointed his thumb in the opposite direction. "She's over there."

Yang perked up to see her younger sister walk in the main hall talking to a blonde boy. Grinning, she began to wave at her. "Hey Ruby! Over here!"

Ruby took notice of her older sister's yelling and waved back. Quickly giving her farewell to her blonde companion, she took off towards the group of two.

Yuri noticed the blonde's expression instantly grow saddened as soon as Ruby left him. He instantly felt for the boy, knowing what it meant to be lonely. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with growing up.

"Hey Yang, I'll see you later." He quickly told the blonde girl and began to walk towards the boy.

"Huh? Well, alright. Later!" Yang called back as he passed by Ruby. When Yuri was gone, she turned and gave her sister a grin.

"So, how did making new friends go?" Yang asked, crossing her arms.

Ruby crossed her arms as well and glared at her sister. "I exploded!"

* * *

"Hey there!"

The blonde turned to see Yuri approaching him, a wide grin on the wolf Faunus's face. The blonde looked around for a bit, before pointing at himself.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Yuri laughed, holding his hand out. "My name's Yuri Quinn! Yours?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Jaune. Jaune Arc." The boy grabbed the hand, wincing at the hard grip Yuri had.

"Nice to meet you then Jaune." Yuri grinned, giving him a handshake which Jaune found hard to return considering Yuri's wolfish strength.

"Yeah, same here." Jaune nursed his hand, a confused expression on his face. "So, why come over here? I saw you talking with Ruby's sister."

Yuri shrugged, his grin never leaving his face. "I just want to meet some new people, you know? Expand your borders and all."

"I know what you mean." Jaune said, smiling slightly before frowning. "I haven't exactly had much luck with that."

"Neither has Ruby. She's more interested in weapons then meeting new people, from what her sister said." A glint shone in Yuri's eye. "I don't know if you have much of a chance with her, considering after that you have to deal with Yang."

Jaune seemed to pale slightly as he took a look at Yang, who was still talking with her sister. "She does seem a bit strong."

Yuri shook his head. "A bit doesn't even begin to describe it. I saw her throw a guy who messed with her hair through a wall once when I went to Signal with her." His grin widened to the point that if he had ears of a cat instead of a wolf, he would look like a messed up parody of the Cheshire Cat. "So imagine if she sees you messing with her little sister..."

Now Jaune was truly pale, all color in his face completely gone at the thought of dealing with Yang. One would have thought he was an animated corpse if they saw him.

Somehow, Yuri felt like he was getting some sick enjoyment from this. Still, he didn't want to completely frighten the boy.

"I'm just messing with you Jaune. Mostly." Yuri chuckled, holding out a finger in front of him. "I'd still be careful if I'd go after Ruby though. You have to go through Yang, after all."

Jaune nodded, color finally returning to his face. "I see… well is there anyone you're interested in?"

"Nope, not as of right now." Yuri scratched the back of his head. "If this school is anything like it was at Signal, I might be too busy trying to stay alive academically then worry about girls."

"What do you-?"

"_Ahem!"_

Jaune was cut off as the two boys turned to look at the stands.

Headmaster Ozpin was at the podium there with a blonde woman wearing a white and black outfit complete with a purple cape at his side.

Ozpin scanned his eyes across the crowds of students as he took a small sip of his coffee.

"I'll... keep this brief." He started, placing his coffee down. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

The headmaster paused for a moment and frowned. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

'_Well, he certainly doesn't hold back.' _Yuri thought, with a small smirk on his face.

Many other underclassmen were more vocal to the comment, often with confusion or anger in their voices.

Ozpin continued. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." He smirked, picking up his coffee. "It is up to you to take the first step."

And with that, he began to walk away with his cane. No one clapped, as they were all processing his words.

"Hey Yuri." The wolf Faunus turned to look at Jaune. "Any idea what he means?"

"He means he's not going to baby us and that we're big boys and girls now so he has no reason to hold our hand." Yuri frowned, crossing his arms as the blonde haired woman came and announced the sleeping arrangements for the night. "That knowledge won't save us."

Jaune nodded, growing nervous before feeling someone place his hand on his head.

Yuri had a grin on his face. "Don't worry about it! I bet you'll be fine! We graduated for a reason didn't we?"

"Heh heh, yeah… graduated." Jaune muttered, as Yuri took his hand off and walked away. The blonde sighed, following him and not noticing a red haired girl with green eyes watch him leave.

* * *

That night, like Glynda had said, the students gathered in the ballroom for sleeping arrangements. She said it was because the dorms wouldn't be decided until after initiation, refusing to give reasons why.

Unsurprisingly, some of the more introverted students found it hard to find any peace and quiet with the constant talking or messing around from the more social students.

Blake had been one of the more fortunate members, finding a small isolated spot away from the others. A candle lit and reading a book, this was her type of night. Nothing could ru-

"So want to explain why you ditched me?"

Well, it was good while it lasted.

Blake inwardly sighed, looking up to see the wolfish grin she had become used to seeing from Yuri. He was wearing a grey undershirt with black and grey plaid sleep pants. She had to give him credit for being more modest than most of the other males who were walking half clothed.

"I see you still can't take a hint." Blake remarked, getting a chuckle out of Yuri as he sat down next to the fellow Faunus.

Giving her bow a poke, he smirked. "You know how a pup can be. Once they're affectionate, they never leave you alone. Even when it comes to cats."

Blake grabbed her bow containing her ears, giving him a glare. "Would you kindly stop doing that? While you're at it, I'd like it if you left."

"Don't like me?" He put a hand over his heart, though his smirk remained. "I'm hurt…"

"You honestly will be if you keep it up," Blake threatened, her patience starting to reach its limit.

"Wow Blake, didn't know you were the type who liked it rough." Yuri had to stifle his laughter at the girl's shocked look. Her jaw was wide open, and a fierce blush covered her face.

"I-I…!" Blake's hand gripped her book, as she growled at the boy.

Yuri raised his hands up, chuckles escaping his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

Blake scoffed before going back to her book. Yuri took interest in it, leaning a little to look over it.

"…Isn't that book about that man with two souls in his body?" Yuri asked.

"Yes." Blake responded quickly, wanting him to go away.

"I read that book you know?" He crossed his arms, smiling. "It has a series. It's pretty good actually."

Blake raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? I always thought it was just this one book."

"Nah, there's about four more." Yuri explained, still smiling. "I brought them with me to Beacon, and if you're interested I can lend them to you."

Blake smiled a little, the first time Yuri ever seen her really smile. "I… think I'd like that. I guess outside of being a pervert, you're not that bad of a guy."

Yuri laughed out loud a bit. "Oh, I was just joking with you. I'm like that I guess." He placed his hands behind his head. "Sorry, if you truly were offended though."

"…Forget it." Blake's smile disappeared as she looked down at her book. "You're keeping my secret safe, so it's obvious you're not that bad of a person."

Yuri leaned against the wall, looking at the ceiling. "So, there a reason you wanted to come to Beacon? Outside of becoming a Huntress?"

"Yes, there is." Blake confirmed, but frowned. "But I have no plans of sharing it"

"Fair enough." Yuri responded. While the answer made him even more curious, he knew better than to get into other's business. "Though I take it this is a reason for the secret?"

Blake sighed, turning a page of her book. "I'm sorry, but that's all you're ever getting out of me."

Yuri chuckled, closing his eyes. "Don't worry, you're not alone. Even I got a few skeletons in my closet."

"And does that relate to your reason coming to Beacon?" Blake asked.

"In a way…" He yawned, noticing how tired he truly was. "I'm going to go turn in for the night. It was nice talking to ya, Blake."

"I… don't know if I can say the same." Blake deadpanned, though Yuri could see a playful smirk on her face. "Night."

"Night," Yuri said as he walked over to his stuff.

* * *

_He was dead._

_They had killed him._

_He begged for mercy, but they killed him._

_The young wolf Faunus stared at lifeless body of the human who had confronted him over stealing from his store._

_The man had yelled at him, threatened to call the cops and put him in jail. The man had even taken a threatening step towards him. But, he was sure the man wasn't going to actually hurt him._

_He looked up to see a tall man, staring down at the body. He couldn't see any of his features, but he could hear what the tall man said._

"_Worthless human..."_

_The boy found his voice. "Y-You killed him… why?"_

_The man turned around on his heel, and began to walk away but not before giving his answer._

"_Because the White Fang will make sure no Faunus will ever suffer under the human rule again. We will earn… what is ours."_

* * *

"So I saw you and that black haired girl with the bow talking last night."

Yuri turned from his locker to look at Yang with a grin on his face. "Did you now?" He pulled out his gunblade before placing it in his back holster.

"So… anything going on between you two?" Yang probed, trying to get any information for gossip.

"Nah, we're just friends, if she considers me one." Yuri closed his locker leaning back on it. "Why? _Jealous?" _

Yang grinned, leaning in close. "You couldn't even handle me, doggy."

"Wanna bet?" Yuri challenged, doing the same. The two stood there, smirking at each other and ignoring the Asian boy being followed by his hyperactive friend.

Yang smirked before pulling away as she turned towards her sister. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning Ruby."

Ruby turned back to the two with a big smile on her face. "Yep! No more awkward small talk from me!" She pulled out Crescent Rose, placing it against her face. "Awww, my baby gets to do the talking for me today."

Yuri looked on amused as Yang sighed at her sister antics.

"Ruby, if you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet and talk to new people." Yang lectured, trying to get her sister to break out of her shell.

The silver eyed girl groaned in annoyance. "Who are you, Dad? I don't need to meet new people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk."

"She drinks milk Yang. Your argument is invalid." Yuri commented, getting a nod from the younger girl.

"Whatever…" Yang shook her head. "I'm saying this for her good, not mine."

"You know…" Yuri straightened himself out, looking at the two. "We're going to split into teams. There's a good chance you won't find either one of us Ruby. What do you do then?"

Ruby seemed to grow nervous. "I'll… think of something."

"What about Jaune? He seems to be a cool guy." Yuri offered, trying to give his new friend some backstage support.

"Gaah!"

The three turned around to see Jaune pinned to the wall by a red and gold lance. In front of him were Weiss and a red haired girl in what appeared to be amazonian armor.

Yuri facepalmed. "Never mind."

The two girls looked back towards the three friends. Weiss locked eyes with Yuri before sneering at him and walking out of the locker room. The red haired girl apologized to Jaune before pulling out her lance and following after Weiss.

'_I worry about that boy.' _ Yuri grimaced and walked over to help Jaune.

* * *

The students couldn't help but be confused as they stood on a cliff, each one of them standing on a tile.

In front of them stood Professor Ozpin, still drinking out of his favorite coffee cup, and behind him was Glynda.

Yuri looked around to see other students looking nervous. He spotted Blake, who seemed to be in complete control of her emotions. She took a quick look at him before focusing her attention in front of her.

"_Ahem!" _

Yuri turned to look at Ozpin, who seemed to ponder his next words as he began.

"You have spent years honing your skills and now this will all be put to the test in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda now stepped forward. "To answer the rumors about teams, you will all be assigned partners today. These partners will stay with you the entire time here at Beacon."

Yuri could hear Ruby groan in the background, but he knew there was more to it than that.

"Let it be also known, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be that same partner."

"Whaaat?!" Ruby screamed as Yuri clicked his teeth.

'_Great, so first person I lock eyes with will be my roommate. No pressure.' _He sighed. There was no use in crying over spilt milk.

"When you land in the Emerald Forest and partner up, retrieve the artifacts located on the northern end of the forest and return here in pairs. You will be graded and monitored, but we will not interfere to help you. Which means, if you do not show caution or fight with all you have, you will _die." _

Several students gulped in fear at the words.

"So any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah." Yuri said, raising his hand. "How exactly are we going to get to Emerald Forest?"

Ozpin pointed down at the tile. "See that tile, Mr. Quinn?"

"Yeah, what about iTTTTTT!" Before he could even react, Yuri found himself launched in the air over the forest.

Managing to flip around to look at Ozpin, he yelled. "Screw you, Headmaster!"

Ozpin calmly took a sip of his coffee, smirking at the shocked look of his students. "I love this job."

* * *

Ozpin's such a troll XD

And once again, thank you WhizKidHV for betaing

Don't expect quick updates like this all the time. Might actually be a while before the third chapter, but time will tell.

Thank you for reading, and please Review.


	3. Initiation, Part 1

Yuri twirled back around, clicking his teeth. He was rapidly falling and the cliff was now so far away it looked like just a blur of colors.

"Dammit!" He closed his eyes, focusing his aura as he began to dive towards the ground.

As he did, the gust of wind roaring around him seemed to quiet as his descent into the forest slowed. Opening his eyes, he somersaulted before grabbing onto a lone tree branch. Swinging off of it, he landed on the ground on all fours as strong blast of wind blew out.

'_The pros of having a semblance that gives you power over wind.' _ Yuri grinned as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"_Yahoo!" _

Looking up into the sky from an opening in the trees, he saw the other students being launched over the forest and using their own methods to land.

"Guess that means the initiation's started." Yuri mumbled, before sniffing the air. Picking up a foul scent, he placed his hand on his gunblade and settled into a low stance, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

Several Beowolves appeared from behind the trees, growling at Yuri. Their red eyes shone with hate and hunger as they stalked towards Yuri, as if he were prey.

Yuri calmly surveyed the situation. _'Three of them, and they're not Majors. This shouldn't be too difficult.'_

One of the Beowolves lunged at him, but Yuri smoothly flipped over it. Drawing his gunblade, he flipped in mid-air, back towards the Grimm. His blade caught the Grimm through the legs, slicing it cleanly in half as Yuri finished his flip, righting himself in mid-air.

Still in the air, he moved his body so he was parallel to the ground and shifted his weapon to its gun form. He pointed it to his back and shot, the recoil sending him speeding towards another Beowolf.

Whipping the gunblade back into it's blade position, Yuri began to spin, twisting in the air so fast that he looked like he was a spinning shuriken.

The Beowolf was caught off guard and had no time react before its body was cut in half.

Yuri quickly stopped himself, planting his feet on a nearby tree.

The remaining Beowolf charged towards Yuri, seeking to devour him.

Yuri smirked, before kicking off the tree, enhancing his speed by a gust of wind. The tree cracked and splintered as Yuri rushed to meet the Beowolf's charge. Just before he collided with the Grimm, he turned around and flipped his weapon back to gun mode, shooting directly below him.

The Beowolf fell to the ground, growling as it missed its prey.

"Die." The wolf Faunus's normally laidback voice sounded completely cold as he said those words. His last shot had launched him high in the air, and at the peak he stopped and held his blade downwards. Gravity took over as he came crashing down towards his prey.

The blade buried itself into the neck of the Grimm, as Yuri landed on the Grimm's back. The Beowolf's severed head went flying before turning into dust, and the rest of the body followed.

Yuri stood up, his eyes glaring down at where the creature once stood, before picking up several more scents. _'They weren't alone… better get going.' _

Jumping high into the air, he began to leap branch to branch, trying to escape the rest of the Grimm before he would be overwhelmed.

* * *

Pyrrha's day had taken a turn for the worse.

It had started off fine. She had managed to make a few friends… if you could call them that. One was the Schnee heiress, who had wanted to partner up with her, and the other was a blonde boy, by the name of Jaune Arc, who caught her interest.

He was cute, and quite silly if she must add. She couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Weiss as Jaune attempted to talk to her in becoming his partner.

He was also quite… green. Not having a landing strategy ready for when he was sent off, she could see him flailing in the air as he screamed.

Wanting to help the boy before he died, she launched Milo in its Javelin form in order to catch him. Luckily for both of them, it did, and all she had to do was make her way to him to retrieve her weapon and maybe become his partner.

Unfortunately, life had other plans.

Pyrrha grunted as she once again was sent back from a blow by the Ursa standing in front of her. She was thankful she at least had Akouko to withstand the attacks, but the shield was meant to be a defensive weapon and not an offensive weapon. Even though she could use it as a boomerang, it wouldn't do much, not to mention be fatal if she missed.

'_Maybe I should have gone a different way.' _Pyrrha grimaced as she dodged another blow. Her breath was ragged, and she knew she couldn't keep this up for long.

As the Ursa went for another blow, it suddenly stopped, finding a very sharp pain to its right side. The Grimm turned its head and saw that its right arm was gone, black blood dripping from where it once was. The Ursa didn't have time to compute anything else, as everything went dark.

Pyrrha was surprised as the Ursa's head fell right in front of her, before dissipating into dust.

"Yo!"

She looked up to see a boy standing on one of the tree branches, with a strange sword in his right hand and an apple in his left. He took a bite from the fruit and swallowed before giving Pyrrha a wide grin. "Guess this means we're partners huh?"

Pyrrha sighed in relief before nodding, with a smile on her face. The Faunus leapt from the branch before landing softly in front of her. Straightening, he tossed the apple and switched his blade to his left hand, before holding out his right. "Name's Yuri Quinn, the Faunus who got launched off a cliff. Yours?"

"Pyrrha Nikos." She accepted the hand, and Yuri pulled her up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuri. I hope we get along."

From what she had seen, the Faunus was quite easygoing and laid back. Still, part of her wished she had partnered up with the blonde.

Yuri's grin widened with her response. "I'm sure we will, if you can stand having a wolf Faunus for a partner."

"Do not worry; I do not discriminate against the Faunus." Pyrrha's look sullied as she remembered the acts of discrimination she had seen from her previous academy. "I find the discrimination quite despicable."

"Hah, I like you already." Yuri remarked cheerfully, before noticing something else. "Huh… that's weird. I swear I saw you with another weapon back in the locker room."

Pyrrha chuckled sheepishly, running her arm up with her other hand. "The funny thing about that is… I think we should find Jaune. That'll answer your question."

All Yuri did was raise an eyebrow.

* * *

"Bwhahaha!"

In another part of the forest, the loud laughter of Yuri echoed through the trees. He was clutching his sides, laughing at the ridiculous sight in front of him.

There was Jaune, hanging on a tree thanks to Pyrrha's spear catching his hood. It was a comical sight, only made funnier by the deadpan look on the blonde's face.

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at the sight, even though she was the one who was responsible for it.

"Ha Ha, laugh it up why don't you?" Jaune squirmed around to try and free himself, but it was futile. "Can one of you please help me down?"

"Don't worry Jaune, here I come." Pyrrha began to climb up the tree with ease as Yuri observed, stopping his laughter.

"So… why exactly did Pyrrha have to save you Jaune?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I mean, I was launched with no warning but was still able to come up with a strategy. You on the other hand, at least had a warning."

"I… uh, forgot?" Jaune gave Yuri a sheepish grin before suddenly falling to the ground in a heap. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Pyrrha called out, before climbing down.

"I wouldn't forget something like that Jaune." Yuri's tone was serious, though it still had a tone of playfulness. "Unless you want to end up a pancake next time."

Jaune gulped as he stood up with Pyrrha's help. "Y-Yeah…"

Pyrrha gave him a look of concern, before walking over to Yuri, whispering. "Yuri, I think Jaune should come along with us."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that Pyrrha? I mean, Ozpin and Glynda said just two man groups and we could mess up Jaune's chances of getting a partner, not to mention passing."

"Yes…" Pyrrha paused, watching Jaune observe the area. "However, I don't feel like leaving him to fend by himself will be the safest action. After all, he didn't have a landing strategy. I could only imagine what would happen if he was left alone."

Yuri hummed, knowing that Pyrrha was right. He would be worried leaving Jaune by himself. The boy was still pretty green.

Finally, he smiled. "Yo Jaune!" Catching the blonde's attention, he continued. "You're with us for the time being."

"But, I thought they said only two man teams."

"Then we'll just look for another person you can partner up with while we look for the relics!" Yuri then placed his arms behind his head. "And if we don't find another person, you can become partners with Pyrrha and I'll just take the fall."

Both of the humans in the vicinity gaped at the words Yuri said.

"Yuri, you shouldn't!" Pyrrha glared at him, though there was a bit of worry with it. "If anyone should do that, it should be me! I'm the one who thought of the plan."

"No, you shouldn't waste your time with me." Jaune looked down at the ground. "I'm probably not cut out for the Hunter stuff anyway."

"Now don't go and say stuff like that!"

Jaune looked up to see Yuri giving him a stern look. The wolf Faunus scratched behind his ears, sighing.

"I'm taking this risk, because I think you have a lot of potential." Yuri shrugged, his smile returning as he turned to look at Pyrrha. "And it'd be a mistake if Beacon let someone like you flunk out because you wanted to help someone, so I'll put my cards on the table instead."

He laughed. "So, I'll take the fall if we get caught. But we won't get caught will we?"

All Jaune and Pyrrha could do was nod. They had just recently met this Faunus and here he was willing to put his goal of becoming a Hunter on the line for them.

"Good!" Yuri nodded, before looking at Jaune. "So Jaune, what are your strengths?"

"My strengths…? Uh, well… I don't know…" Jaune looked embarrassed for a moment before brightening. "Oh, I have this sword and shield. They're han- er family heirlooms."

Yuri and Pyrrha both watched with a critical eye as Jaune showed off his weapon set of choice.

"Oh, the classics huh?" Yuri smirked, rubbing his chin. "That's not a bad choice, so what's your Semblance?"

"Semblance…?" Jaune repeated, confused.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Your Semblance, Jaune. You are familiar with Aura, correct?"

"O-of course I am!" Jaune crossed his arms childishly. "Are _you_?"

Yuri facepalmed, sighing loudly. "You don't know do you?" Seeing the blonde give a sheepish look in return, Yuri shook his head. "How can you not know what Aura is, man? Did you sleep through the lectures? It's a common thing to know for even those just starting Signal Academy."

"Well sorry alright!" Jaune snapped, miffed at being lectured. "I… I forgot, okay!?"

"I just don't understand how someone can forget something so important." Yuri answered, sounding amused. Inwardly, he regarded the boy with suspicion. _'I've never met a single Signal student, let alone graduate who didn't know what Aura is. Just who is this guy?' _

Pyrrha shook her head before walking towards the blonde. "Jaune, our Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It shields us from harm and protects us."

"Oh." Jaune looked as if he understood it already, surprising Yuri.

'_He picks up on things rather quickly.'_

"So… what about monsters?" The blonde asked.

Yuri shook his head. "Nah, they don't have Aura since they don't have any souls to begin with."

"Correct." Pyrrha nodded her head, frowning. "We are the light and they are the dark."

"So that's why we fight them!" Jaune said, holding his finger out.

"It's not about why we fight them, it's about knowing we have to fight them." Pyrrha interrupted, looking straight into Jaune's eyes. "Understanding the Light and Dark help us manifest our Aura.

"Your Aura is what protects you from harm and is a conduit for your weapons and equipment," Yuri added, holding his hand to look at his palm. "Honestly, if we didn't have it... no one, human or Faunus, would stand a chance against the Grimm."

"So it's a force field!" Jaune guessed getting a laugh from the other two.

"I guess if you want to see it as that." Yuri stopped his laughter to look at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha. You want to be the one to unlock his Aura or should I do it?"

"No, I'll do it." Pyrrha insisted, smiling at Jaune. "Jaune, please close your eyes."

"Okay…" Jaune muttered, complying as Pyrrha placed a hand against his cheek.

Yuri watched as the two began to glow white and Pyrrha chanted. His eyes widened as he felt a massive amount of Aura coming from Jaune.

'_That's a lot of Aura coming from one guy.' _

Once again, just who was this guy?

"It is done…" Pyrrha said, taking her hand off before slouching over. Unlocking another's Aura usually took a toll on the one doing it, but Jaune's immense Aura required more effort on her part than usual.

Jaune opened his eyes, feeling stronger than he ever had before. _'This feels… amazing.' _

He then took notice of Pyrrha's tired state and grew worried. "Hey! Are you all right?"

Pyrrha shook him off. "Don't worry." She gave him a wide grin, not that different from the ones Yuri gave. "I'm fine. It just takes a toll on the user to release another's Aura." She turned towards the blonde and continued. "You have a lot of it Jaune."

"Think you'll be able to continue though, Pyrrha?" Yuri spoke up, giving the girl a look of concern. "We can take a rest if you're too tired."

Pyrrha shook her head, all signs of fatigue instantly gone. "It is no concern, I've already recovered." She gave her partner a determined look. "I do not wish to be a burden to you."

Yuri laughed. "You're far from being a burden Pyrrha. I don't want you to push yourself and end up collapsing. We can take a short break if you need to catch your breath." He grinned. "I know it's not easy unlocking one's Aura, especially if it's a large amount."

"I appreciate the concern Yuri, but I believe we should move on." Pyrrha looked up at the sky, noticing a few clouds. "We need to finish this test and find Jaune a partner as soon as possible."

Yuri nodded, knowing the famous Sanctum graduate was right. "True. Well take the back end for a while. I don't want you taking the heavy load right off the bat." He looked at Jaune with a glint in his eye. "And I want to teach Jaune a few things while we go on."

"…Alright." Pyrrha agreed, though a bit hesitantly. She wanted to prove herself to her partner despite his insistence.

Yuri clapped his hands together before turning to Jaune. "Alright Jaune, time for 'Yuri's Lessons!'"

Jaune could only gulp as the Faunus's laid back grin morphed into a wolfish smirk.

* * *

"Yuri a little help!"

"Come on Jaune, it's just one Beowolf Major!"

"A Major! Not a regular one! Gaah!"

Yuri watched with amusement as Jaune tried to create distance between him and a Beowolf Major they had encountered in the forest. Near him, Pyrrha watched with concern.

Yuri had taken it upon himself to cut back on the novice attitude of Jaune. He liked the guy, saw he had potential, and wanted to help him get a start on realizing it.

So how did he do that?

Why, by having him fight most of the Grimm they encountered.

Jaune obviously complained about it, but had managed to hold his own so far.

Pyrrha was impressed, and gave the blonde a lot of praise. Yuri was satisfied the guy at least knew how to use his weapons.

But...

"Oof!" Jaune took a strong blow with his shield, falling roughly on the ground.

Yuri cursed before leaping towards the Grimm, firing several shots with his Gunblade at its back.

The Beowolf Major growled in pain before turning around to lunge at Yuri. Yuri quickly switched his weapon to the blade form, holding his weapon up to block the strike.

"Pyrrha now!" Yuri yelled, kicking the creature in the stomach and stunning it.

"Hah!" Pyrrha leapt right over him, Milo in its sword form, as she slashed diagonally across the Beowolf's chest. Black blood spilled as the monster stumbled back from the attack.

"Die." Yuri dashed towards it with great speed before cleanly slicing off its head. The rest of the body fell to the ground before turning into dust.

Yuri sighed, swinging his blade to get rid of the black blood, before turning towards Jaune, who tried to get up.

The boy simply lacked confidence in himself. He was timid in his movements and often backed down in the sight of a stronger foe. Things like that would get him killed very easily.

"Here Jaune." Pyrrha said, offering her hand to the boy.

"Thanks," Jaune said, before glaring at Yuri, who was lost in thought.

The Wolf Faunus sighed before giving Jaune an apologetic look. "I know you're mad and annoyed right now, but I'm trying to help. If you want, I'll stop and we can focus on just getting you a partner and completing the test."

"I'm not mad. I just wish you'd step into help me out some more." Jaune crossed his arms. "I'm actually afraid I'm going to die sometimes."

"I'm not going to let you die. Trust me." Yuri assured, smiling at the blonde. "You just lack confidence. You lack a killer instinct unless it's against a weaker foe. You need to have those things to survive, Jaune."

"Well it's hard alright?" Jaune glared, despite the other boy's calm look. "It's not something you can get overnight."

"On the contrary, you can. It's actually pretty easy." Yuri countered, looking at where the Beowolf Major once was. "Here's some advice: have a strong will to live. That's a start." He turned his back on the two before walking deeper into the forest, but not before giving his last piece. "It starts with survival, Jaune, and making sure your allies do the same as well. Survive."

Jaune took in his words as he watched Yuri's back. "Survival, huh?" He then began to follow the Faunus, as Pyrrha followed closely behind him, her eyes filled with concern.

* * *

The three eventually arrived at a cave and peered at the dark depths inside. Pyrrha looked to the side of the cave's entrance to see ancient drawings that drew her interest.

"So… who wants to bet one of the relics is in there?" Yuri asked, smirking.

Jaune grinned as he walked towards the entrance, hitting his fist in his palm. "This _has _to be the temple!" He grabbed two pieces of wood and rubbed them together to start a fire.

Holding up a burning piece of wood, he turned back to the two and smiled. "So, wanna check it out?"

"You already started the fire?" Yuri shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to at least check it out. Pyrrha, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" The only girl of the three nodded as she followed the two males into the cave.

After walking for a few feet, the cave floor began to grow moist much to their annoyance.

"I don't think the relic is in here." Pyrrha said, looking around to see nothing but rock and water.

Yuri sighed. "Yeah, we should probably turn back."

"Can't you two humor me for lik-Whoa!"

Tripping on something unexpected, Jaune fell to the floor as the torch fell right into the water. Realizing what happened, he groaned. "Perfect. Just perfect."

"Are you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, walking past Yuri to help the blonde up.

Yuri chuckled, amused. "Need to be careful Jaune. We have no idea what's in this cave."

"Thanks for the late warning…" Jaune grumbled before noticing a bright light as Pyrrha helped him up. "Hey guys… look."

Both Yuri and Pyrrha looked up to see something that looked like a glowing yellow stone, high in the air.

Yuri couldn't exactly tell what it was, his eyes still adjusting to the rapid change in lighting and making his night vision useless. However, something about it gave him a bad feeling, one that Pyrrha seemed to share.

"I bet it's one of the relics!" Jaune said, walking quickly over to the stone and placing his hands on it, only for it to escape his grasp. "Hey, stop!"

"Jaune… I don't think that's-" Pyrrha started, before feeling Yuri place his hand on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha…" He took a step back. "Get ready to run."

"Gotcha!" Jaune leapt up to catch the glowing stone, grinning. "Guys I got it!"

Yuri gulped, as the familiar scent of Grimm reached his nose and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Jaune… that's not the relic."

"Huh?" Jaune found himself being lowered, before finding himself staring at red eyes. "…Uh oh."

* * *

"WAAAAAH!"

Yuri and Pyrrha dashed out of the cave as fast as they could before stopping in front of the forest. They turned around, weapons at the ready, to stand face to face with a frightening sight: A Death Stalker, with Jaune hanging on to its tail for dear life.

"Yuri! Pyrrha! Help!" The blonde screamed as he was swung around. "It's not the Relic! It's not!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted. "Whatever you do don't-!"

"AAAAH!" Jaune's hold on the golden stinger loosened just enough for him to be swung half way across the forest.

"…let go." Pyrrha finished, watching as the boy flew for the second time today.

"Shit!" Yuri growled, shooting several bullets from his gunblade at the Grimm. The shots did nothing more than anger the creature, its armored skin protecting it from damage. "Pyrrha! Go after Jaune! I'll keep it distracted and catch up when I lose it!"

"Are you serious?!" Pyrrha looked at the Wolf Faunus in disbelief. "That's crazy!"

"We don't have time to argue!" Yuri yelled back, shooting several more bullets at the creature. "I'm faster than you think! Get going!"

Pyrrha grunted, before nodding and running in the direction Jaune was sent flying.

The Death Stalker paid her no attention as it charged towards the Faunus.

Yuri cursed, activating his wind Semblance, and propelling off the ground. The Death Stalker went under him, before crashing into a few trees.

'_Gotta get outta of here!' _Yuri thought, knowing he didn't stand a chance against the Grimm all alone. Leaping towards the trees, he began to jump from branch to branch, the scorpion-like Grimm following him close behind.

* * *

Not far from where Yuri was, a group of four boys already had collected their pieces and were celebrating.

One was a tall and muscular boy with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes, wearing a blue outfit complete with armor and a giant mace resting on his side. He grinned as he tossed a large rook chess piece in his hand up and down.

Behind him, a green haired boy with a giant sword sheathed at his back laughed, hands held behind his head. "Man, this test was freaking easy!"

"Hey, you only say that because you weren't the one worrying about those damn Beowolves closing in on you," a blue haired boy said, his large bow hanging from his back. He gritted his teeth. "Damn, those things were scary."

A brown haired young man with a large lance on his back had his eyes closed but still seemed annoyed. "Stop complaining Sky. It's your own fault for not picking a higher vantage point."

Sky sighed, before looked at the tallest boy. "So Cardin, you remember the way back?"

Cardin nodded, eyes still ahead of him. "Yeah, if we keep at this same path. We should reach…"

"Damn, finally think I lost it!"

The four stopped at the sound of the voice as a grey haired Wolf Faunus leapt from the trees and landed in front of them. He panted, hands on his knees before noticing the group next to him.

"Yo." He raised a hand and smiled before noticing the stares.

Cardin looked taken aback for a moment before sneering. "A Faunus. What are you doing here?"

"Eh, taking the test and running from a Death Stalker." Yuri shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing too special."

"A Death Stalker?!" Everyone turned to see Sky looking nervous. "T-There's one of those here?!"

Yuri nodded, taking a few looks back and forth at where he ran from and the group. "Yeah. And you all should get going like... now."

"We don't take orders from you Faunus." Cardin said, giving a few threatening steps towards Yuri. "So scram!"

Yuri was going to retort before he heard the familiar hissing. "Damn, it's caught up already?" He turned back towards the group of four. "I suggest we run, and fast!"

"H-Hey maybe we should listen to him…" Sky stammered, scared as he began to take a few steps back.

"Stop being so damn scared Sky!" Russell yelled, giving the blue haired boy a glare. "We can take this damn thing!"

Any other conversation was cut off as the Death Stalker came charging through the forest, coming to a stop right in front of them with its eyes glaring with hate.

Needless to say, the four boys lost their resolve very quickly at the scary sight.

"M-Maybe we should-" Russell was cut off by a loud scream.

"Gyaah! I'm getting out of here!" Sky yelled, beginning to run off deeper into the forest.

Dove took notice, gasping. "Sky, wait!"

"Dammit, run!" Yuri yelled, running into the forest as fast as he could.

"But what about Sky?!" Dove yelled, concerned for the blue haired archer.

"Damn it, it's too late!" Cardin begin to follow after Yuri. "We have to go!"

The other two boys quickly followed him as the Death Stalker gave pursuit.

Unknowingly to them, a Beowolf watched them run off before howling as a large group appeared behind it.

* * *

Sky rushed past trees and vines, panting as he ran for his life.

He didn't know where he was going, only that he needed to get away from that monster before it ripped him to shreds.

'_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! This isn't what I signed up for!' _

Wasn't this supposed to be a life of adventure? Of fun?

What the hell was fun about this?!

All he had seen was monsters, monsters, and more monsters. This wasn't the life he saw for himself when entered Signal. He knew there'd be monsters, but not this many! Not that big!

"Whoa! Oof!"

Not looking where he was going, he tripped over the root of a tree, landing on the ground face first. Groaning, he began to pick himself up, looking in front of him.

He wished he hadn't.

"GAAAAAH!"

In front of him laid the corpses of two other underclassmen, if the destroyed weapons next to them were any sign. Their expressions were one of horror, and the conditions of the bodies were… equally as horrific.

'_Y-You gotta be fucking kidding me!' _Sky backed away from the sight, and he felt his back hit a tree. "I-I don't want this!"

A growl caught his attention, causing his heart to stop for a sec. Slowly turning around, he looked to be face to face with a Ursa Major, the Grimm glaring down at him with malicious intent.

"N-Noooo!" He jumped up, pulling out his bow. However, his hands shook with fear as he tried to get a good grasp on it, and the Grimm knocked the weapon out of his hands.

Sky fell to the ground, but still looked up in fear as the Ursa closed in on him. His eyes filled with tears, knowing he was about to die.

"Somebody please help me! I don't want to die! _I don't want to die_!" He screamed, but no one came to his aid. The Ursa snarled as it raised a paw and began to bring it down.

A loud scream echoed throughout the area, only for no one to hear it.

* * *

**And there it is, The Initiation has started and already taken a few victims.**

**I want to push the fact that being a Hunter or a Huntress is serious freaking business. If you're not prepared to face your foe,_ you will die_. As Yuri told Jaune, it all starts with survival. **

**Sky wasn't prepared, and so you saw what happen to him.**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave a review if you liked it.. I'll see when I can get the next chapter out. **

**Also thanks to WhizkidHV for betaing. **

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
